facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
F-28 Tomcat II
The F-28 Tomcat II is a 6.5+ Generation Interceptor Aircraft developed in response to the failure of the F-24 Razorcat. The Tomcat II is also known as the Puma by Pilots who originally flew the F-14E Super Tomcat (F-14/21). The Tomcat II is a modern design and primarily a Fleet Interceptor, it was designed to carry and launch the AIM-152 Starstreak Advanced Air-To-Air Missile as well as the AIM-180 Diamondback II Advanced Air-To-Air Missile, both of these missiles are the decedents to the AIM-54 Phoenix and designed to allow the Pilots to fire at stand off distance and engage out of the envelope of other Fighters. Many pilots favored the Tomcat II over the Razorcat, as the Tomcat II offered more capability and had more powerful engines, as well as newer generation radar and other enhancements. Some of these enhancements were carried over from the F-14/21 Program. The Tomcat II has found service with the German/New German Seeflugwesen (Naval Aviation) of the Deutsche Marine, it is known as the F-28G Kater II, the German Navy operates several squadrons of the F-28G Kater II from their two Aircraft Carriers. The Tomcat II also found service with the Spanish/Greater Espanian Aviación Naval, the Tomcat is known as the F-28E Gato (E for Espana). The Aviación Naval operates 7 squadrons of F-28E Gatos, mainly from land based installations with two aboard a Carrier. Operational History Variants *YF-28 Prototype of the production F-28, first flew in 2033, with two prototypes being used as Weapons Test Beds *F-28 Early Production F-28's, they lacked certain features and used older AN/APG-78 Radars to supplement for the lack of the AN/APG-91 AESA Radar of the Adv. Super Hornet *F-28A First true upgrade to the fleet, F-28A's were equipped with uprated engines as part of the Block 2 upgrade, as well as the AN/APG-91 AESA Radar and other avionics the original F-28 lacked. Software support for newer generation missiles as well as the AIM-165B Excalibur Triple Target Terminator Missile *F-28B Interim upgrade for select squadrons, contained block 5 improvements. The F-28B also featured a single seat cockpit instead of the twin seat cockpit like it's predecessor, this was brought back on the C model *F-28C *F-28D Super Tomcat II *F-28E Super Tomcat II *F-28F Ultra Tomcat II Block Upgrades *Block 1 *Block 2 *Block 5 *Block 10 *Block 15 *Block 20 *Block 25 Operators Tarakia Pacific Fleet *VFA-1 *VFA-2 *VFA-5 Atlantic Fleet *VFA-192 *VFA-193 *VFA-199 *VFA-200 *VFA-201 *VFA-203 *VFA-204 'Gargoyle' Mediterranean Squadrons *VFA-223 'Scorpions' Testing and Evaluation Units Future Squadrons Germany/New Germany Pacific Fleet *Streik Jagdgeschwader 6 *Streik Jagdgeschwader 8 *Streik Jagdgeschwader 17 *Streik Jagdgeschwader 19 Atlantic Fleet *Streik Jagdgeschwader 20 'Polarbär' *Streik Jagdgeschwader 24 'Natter' *Streik Jagdgeschwader 25 Mediterranean Squadrons *Streik Jagdgeschwader 21 'Seegeister' *Streik Jagdgeschwader 22 'Wolfsrudel' *Streik Jagdgeschwader 23 'Aegean Geist' Specifications General Characteristics (F-28F Ultra Tomcat II) *Crew: 2 *Length: *Wingspan: *Height: *Wing Area: *Empty Weight: *Loaded Weight: *Maximum Takeoff Weight: *Powerplant: **Dry Thrust: **Thrust with Afterburner: *Internal Fuel Capacity: *External Fuel Capacity: Performance *Maximum Speed: *Range: *Combat Radius: *Ferry Range: *Service Ceiling: *Rate of Climb: *Wing Loading: *Thrust/Weight: *Design Load Factor: Armament *Guns: 1x M84 25mm Revolver Cannon (486 Rounds) or 1x M73A2 Vulcan II 20mm 6-Barreled Gatling Cannon (678 Rounds) *Hardpoints: *Missiles: **Air-to-Air Missiles ***AIM-9X Block IV Sidewinder Short-Range Infrared Air-To-Air Missile ***AIM-11X Block II Sidekick Short-Range Infrared Air-To-Air Missile ***AIM-132 Advanced Short-Range Infrared Air-To-Air Missile ***AIM-120X Advanced Medium-Range Active Radar Homing Air-To-Air Missile ***AIM-155X Spyder Block III Advanced Medium-Range Active Radar Homing Air-To-Air Missile ***AIM-152 Starstreak Long-Range Active Radar Homing Air-To-Air Missile ***AIM-152 Phoenix II (P2) Long-Range Active Radar Homing Air-To-Air Missile ***AIM-157D Meteor Beyond Visual-Range Active Radar Homing Air-To-Air Missile ***AIM-170A Gungnir Advanced Long-Range Active Radar Homing Air-To-Air Missile ***AIM-180 Diamondback Advanced Long-Range Active Radar Homing Air-To-Air Missile ***AIM-188B Joint Dual Role Air Dominance Medium Range Active Homing Air-To-Air Missile **Air-to-Surface Missiles ***AGM-84K SLAM-ER (Standoff Land Attack Munition-Extended Range) ***AGM-88E AARGM (Advanced Anti-Radiation Guided Missile) ***AGM-65L Maverick Air-To-Ground Missile ***AGM-169A Joint Common Missile ***AGM-154C Joint Standoff Weapon(JSOW) ***AGM-158B Joint Air-To-Surface Standoff Missile-Extended Range (JASSM-ER) **Anti-Ship Missiles ***AGM-84F Harpoon Advanced Anti-Ship Missile ***AGM-181F ArcLight II Advanced Anti-Ship Missile ***Long Range Anti-Ship Missile (LRASM) **Air-to-Surface Bombs ***GBU-31(V)1/B Joint Direct Attack Munition ***GBU-31(V)3/B Joint Direct Attack Munition ***GBU-30 Smart Precise Impact Cost-Effective ***GBU-10 Paveway II Bunker Buster ***GBU-15 Paveway II Bunker Buster ***GBU-24 Paveway III Bunker Buster ***GBU-28 Paveway IV Bunker Buster ***GBU-50 Enhanced Paveway II Bunker Buster ***GBU-39 Small Diameter Bomb ***GBU-52/B Small Diameter Bomb II ***GBU-141 Thumper (Thermobaric) ***GBU-142 Thumper Mark-2 (Thermobaric) ***GBU-143 Thumper Mark-3 (Thermobaric) ***GBU-144 Thumper Mark-4 (Thermobaric) ***GBU-225 Pave Knife **Cluster Munitions ***CBU-78/B ***CBU-87 Combined Effects Munition ***CBU-97 Sensor Fuzed Weapon ***CBU-100 Cluster Bomb (Mark-20 Rockeye) ***CBU-105 Precision Guided Sensor Fuzed Weapon (CBU-97 with Wind Corrected Munitions Dispenser) ***CBU-107 Passive Attack Munition ***CBU-110 Anti-Runway Cluster Munition ***CBU-110/A Improved Anti-Runway Cluster Munition **Anti-Runway Bombs ***BLU-107/D Durandle Anti-Runway Munition **Tactical Deterrence ***B62-21 Nuclear Missile **Others ***SUU-42A/A Flares/Infrared Decoys dispenser pod and chaff pod ***Electronic Countermeasure (ECM) Pod ***AN/ASQ-228 ATFLIR Targeting Pods ***Tactical Airborne Reconnaissance Pod System (TARPS) ***LANTIRN Targeting Pod Avionics *Raytheon AN/APG-91(V)3 AESA Radar *BAE Systems AN/ALE-214 Integrated Defensive Electronic Countermeasure System *BAE Systems AN/ALE-55 Towed Decoy *Northrop Grumman AN/ALR-67(V)3 Radar Warning Receiver *Lockheed Martin AAQ-40 E/O Targeting System *Common Avionics Architecture Structure *Joint and Allied Threat Awareness System *AN/ASN-181 Internal Infrared Search and Tracking *MIDS JTRS Datalink Transceiver Loading Configurations (WIP) *2x AIM-11X + 6x AIM-152 (P2) *2x AIM-11X + 2x AIM-152 (P2) + 3x AIM-155X *2x AIM-11X + 4x AIM-152 (P2) + 2x AIM-188B *2x AIM-11X + 6x AIM-188B *4x AIM-11X + 4x AIM-188B *4x AIM-11X + 4x AIM-152 (P2) *2x AIM-11X + 4x AIM-157D Category:Tarakia Category:Aircraft